Fall Festivity
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: F.A.C.E Family Oneshot- Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew are enjoying a nice, Fall day, which also happens to be Halloween.


It was a chilly Fall afternoon. Francis was raking up some leaves, while Matthew and Arthur sat on the porch together. Alfred ran off the porch and jumped into the leaves.

"Hey, stop it Alfred, I'm trying to clean!"

"But it's fun to play in the leaves!" Alfred giggled as Francis sighed.

"Do something Arthur," Francis said as he looked over at Arthur. Arthur sighed and looked over at Alfred.

"Alfred, get out of the leaves. Come sit with me and Matthew."

"I don't want to!"

"It looks like fun," Matthew said softly. He looked up at Arthur curiously. "Can I join?"

Arthur smiled nervously. "Sure, go ahead."

Matthew got up and ran over to Alfred. Francis just sighed and walked over to Arthur. Arthur looked up at Francis.

"I guess it won't hurt to have them play for a bit," he said as he smiled. He sat beside Arthur and watched the boys play around.

"Don't tire yourselves out now. We still ne to go trick or treating later!" Francis called out to the boys.

"Okay!" Alfred called back as he and Matthew continued to play.

"Alfred has a lot of energy, I doubt he'll get tired easily," Arthur said as he watched, and Francis laughed.

"You're right, but Matthew doesn't have as much energy as Alfred."

While they spoke, Alfred and Matthew just continued to play happily. Matthew threw leaves at Alfred and Alfred laughed and tackled him. Matthew fell to the ground and Alfred just laughed.

"Victory!"

"No fair," Matthew huffed, trying to push Alfred down.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," Alfred said and Matthew tried his hardest to push him down while Alfred hust laughed. Matthew finally gave up and breathed heavily.

"Giving up?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Tired..."

"That means I'm better than you," Alfred said as he stuck his tongue out at Matthew.

"I can be better if I tried!"

"No one can be better than me cause I'm a hero!" Alfred said and Arthur looked over.

"Boys, don't fight," he said and Francis tsked. Alfred ran over to them and Matthew got up slowly and followed him. Alfred got in Francis lap and smiled at him. Arthur looked at Matthew, noticing he looked sad.

"Are you okay Matthew?"

"Yea," he replied as he sat beside Arthur. Arthur rubbed his head and Matthew smiled a bit.

"When will we go trick or treating? I want to eat some candy!" Matthew said as he looked up at Arthur. Francis chuckled while Arthur replied to him.

"When it gets dark. Maybe around six."

"Alright!"

"We have to finish cleaning up the yard first," Francis said as he looked at the scattered leaves.

"Want me to help?" Alfred asked as he looked at him.

"If you want Alfred," he replied. The both got up and got to work.

...

"Come on kids! Don't want to miss the fun," Francis called down the halls.

"Coming!" Alfred called as he ran into the living room with Matthew trailing behind him. Alfred was dressed as Superman while Matthew was dressed up as a ghost. Arthur smiled as he took a picture of them.

"Cute aren't they?" Francis asked with a knowing smile.

"Yea."

"Candy!" Matthew said eagerly as he grabbed Francis hand. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Francis said as he laughed. Arthur took Alfred's hand and they all left the house.

"Where are we going first?" Alfred asked as he held Arthur's hand tightly.

"Down the neighborhood," Francis replied while Arthur looked at the sky. He could tell it was going to get dark quickly.

...

"I got a lot of candy," Matthew said happily.

"I did too!"

"Good for you."

"It's still pretty early," Arthur commented as he looked at his watch. Suddenly Alfred grabbed Arthur's sleeve.

"Tell us a scary story!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, causing some people to look over at them.

"Yea!" Matthew agreed in his soft voice.

"I have plenty of scary stories!" Francis said and Arthur gave him a stern look.

"Francis, don't scare them too bad or they'll be to scared to sleep."

"Ah... Come on just a bit?"

"Okay... Nothing to scary Francis," Arthur said as he sighed.

"Alright my darlings let's get home soon!"

"Yay!"

After they got home, Alfred and Canda quickly changed into their pajamas. They walked back into the livning room and sat beisde Arthur. Francis sat on the couch as he told a scary story. Matthew was listeninn closely and he was shaking. Arthur looked at him worriedly. Alfred squeezed Arthur's arm, to afraid to say anything.

"S-Stop it!" Matthew exclaimed as he began to cry. Arthur was quick to react to this, pulling the young boy into his lap.

"Are you okay Matthew?" he asked as he wiped away Matthew's tears.

"I'm scared," Matthew mumbled as he sniffed.

"Shh, it's okay," Arthur said as he hugged him. Matthew hugged back and Arthur glared at Francis.

"Ah... Sorry," Francis said as he rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. Arthur just sighed.

"I'm sorry," Francis said as he got up.

"It's quite alright," Arthur said as he looked at Matthew. "There's nothing to be afraid of Matthew."

"Alright..."

"I guess it's time for bed," Francis said as Arthur nodded and stood up with Matthew in his arms.

"No way, I'm not tired!" Alfred said as a yawn betrayed his words.

"Come on Alfred even heros need to sleep," Francis chuckled as he picked Alfred up. Alfred layed his head on Francis shoulder as he carried him to his room. He laid him down and Alfred smiled at him.

"Good night Daddy."

"Good night my little hero," he said as he ruffled Alfred's hair. "Do you need me to leave the lamp on for you?"

"No it's okay."

"Alright," he said as he turned the lamp off.

When he walked into his bedroom, Arthur was already getting the bed ready.

"Getting the bed ready I see."

"Yea," was all Arthur said as he continued to do so. After he finished, they laid down. Francis pulled Arthur close, making him blush.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur asked, trying to hide his blush.

"Cuddling~ Got a problem?" Francis asked as he kissed Arthur's forehead. Arthur just shook his head.

"You're too cute!"

"No I'm not," Arthur said as he looked up at him. Francis just smiled.

"Good night my love," Francis said as he hugged Arthur tightly.

"Good night Francis," Arthur said. He breathed out happily and they both fell asleep.


End file.
